Mega Man X Vs Samus
Interlude ONE MINUTE MELEE WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS TWO FIGHTERS NO RESEARCH 60 SECONDS MELEE! Samus Aran was flying in her Gunship, approaching a strange planet that seemed to be heavily inhabited, as she saw large cities and forests below. She was following a distress signal from the planet, coming from an unknown source. She approached the planet, and suddenly realized that the planet wasn't as heavily inhabited as she thought. The cities were ruins, the forests wrecks. There was a massive crater in the center of the planet, and in that crater the remains of what appeared to be a tremendously large space station. That was where the signal was coming from. Her sensors in the ship went off suddenly, reporting an unknown presence in the air. The presence was unlike anything she had ever seen, but it did slightly resemble something she had encountered before. Phazon. She proceeded with caution, carefully making sure that her Power Suit was completely intact and safe before exiting the Gunship. She had dealt with Phazon poisoning before, and it was a experience she didn't want to repeat. She raised her arm cannon and stepped cautiosly out of her Gunship, looking around for the source of the distress call. She heard a massive explosion, and rushed to it's source, her weapon ready. She reached the area where the blast had gone off, and saw quite a sight. A blue robot with an arm cannon much like hers was locked in combat with a beam-weilding human with a gem in his skull that shot beams from it. The man saw Samus and called out- "Hello? Are you the one who replied to my distress call? Please, help me! This maverick is trying to kill me!" The blue robot replied- "No! This is Sigma! He's the Maverick, and I am finally about to defeat him once and for all! He must have called for your help to have backup against me." Samus looked back and forth between them, unable to decide which to attack and which to back up, when suddenly the blue robot, Mega Man X, fired off a perfect shot into the face of the being who's humaninty Samus was beginning to doubt, blasting him to the ground. As X prepared to finish him with another shot, Samus fired an Ice Beam at his arm cannon, freezing it. X turned toward Samus, and fired his buster, blasting off the ice. "So. You chose his ''side. I guess his Maverick Virus must have allready infected you. I guess that means I have to bring you down as well." Samus simply replied by flashing her visor from normal to battle mode, obscuring her face. '''THIS OUGHTA BE A MATCH TO REMEMBER!' 'FIGHT!' Samus and X both rapid-fired their arm cannons at each other, Samus's firing faster than the X Buster, but with less force, so she lost a bit of ground. X dashed foreward, leaping into the air, firing downward at Samus, before she switched to her missiles, firing at X, who was knocked back. "Two can play at that game." X switched to his Homing Torpedo, firing off his own guided missiles at the bounty hunter, and the two warrior's missiles repeatedly collided. X again dashed into the air, but this time he dashed again instead of firing, landing directly behind Aran, firing a charged shot into the back of her head, sending her spinning through the air. X waited for her to hit the ground, but was suprised to see her spin into a small ball and roll across the rocky land below. X's confusion lasted for only a moment before he began firing again at the small target, but it's wild movements made it hard to track. It began glowing. X began charging his X Buster for one more shot. The Morph Ball suddenly shot out at great speeds, using the Turbo Boost. X caught the ball on his buster and fired off the charge shot he had ready, launching the Morph Ball through the air and off into the distance. "Phew. That was pretty close." X then noticed a small glowing object on the ground in front of him. He reached down to investigate, before he suddenly got it and leapt backwards, just as it exlpoded in a massive exposion of heat, melting everything nearby. Meanwhile, Samus was rushing back to the feild using her Speed Booster, hoping that the blast had defeated her opponent. As she reached the area, she saw nothing whatsoever. That was a problem. She was sure that his melted body should still be there, given how little damage her missiles had dealt. She was suddenly landed a heavy blow from behind. The bounty hunter spun around and initiated her X-ray visor, seeing that X was invisible due to his Chameleon Sting, and fired off several Freeze Missiles, which passed right through him. Evidently, he was also ''intangible. ''Samus dodged the few shots that came her way until X ran out of weapon energy for his C. Sting and begame visible again. Samus fired off a barrage of shots from her arm cannon, hitting X and dealing a bit of damage, before charging the blast and hitting him again, throwing him a few feet through the air. X leapt back to his feet and fired off a few shots, which Samus duly blasted out of the air, before she blasted X with a full-charged Ice Beam shot, freezing him solid. X was worried. Samus seemed to be targeting him from outside the block of ice, and he urgently charged the Rolling Sheild. Samus fired off her Super Missile, one regular Missile aiming for each limb and the Super Missile going for the torso. Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Capcom VS Nintendo' themed One Minute Melees Category:One Minute Melees with a returning combatant Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Human vs Robot' themed One Minute Melee's Category:Gun Fights Category:Science Fiction themed One Minute Melees Category:'Hero Vs. Hero' themed ONE MINUTE MELEEs Category:Protagonist themed One Minute Melees